Pokémon Fanfiction (Pokéshipping & More)
by Endeavourment
Summary: It has been a while since Brock, Ash and Misty had seen each other, and they would finally meet up to start travelling together again. May, Max and Serena had only a week left to spend with Ash before they had to attend to things themselves, making Ash upset. Pokéshipping and more. NOT CONTINUING! WRITING IS HORRIBLE! DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 1):

Ash, Serena, May and Max waited at the peer for 2 special people to arrive. It had been a while. This week was also the week May, Max and Serena left, despite Serena in her heart wanting to stay and grow old with Ash. They were all leaving for different reasons. May had to leave with Max as Max wasn't old enough to travel around with Ash and the gang. He despised his physical age most times, as his mental age is much bigger.

Serena was leaving as her father had unfortunately been diagnosed with a very severe illness, and Serena's mother couldn't take care of him alone.

So, with everyone leaving, the hole in Ash's heart was spread much bigger. It would be filled soon though, by his 2 old friends. He hoped that they remembered everything to this day. The first people he travelled with; Brock and Misty.

Now, Ash used to have a huge crush on Misty, vice versa. Although he never usually liked to share his feelings, there were massive hints, and the same with Misty to him. He was looking forward to see the two, sharing their stories together and all. Making his old friends besties with his new, he could just see it now...

"Hey, Ash, i-is that them...uh..over there?" Serena spluttered, blushing madly, as she always does.

"Where?" Ash replied.

"I think she's on about them, over there.." May pointed to a beautiful ginger-haired girl and a rather handsome black-haired boy. They were laughing and hugging each-other, as to say they were in a relationship of some sort, or just being silly.

Ash finally saw them.

"Wait is that-? *Gasp* Misty!-," He ran towards the girl...but then started to slow down. ",but...that's not brock..." He raised an eyebrow as he stopped in his tracks.

The girl had seen him. She looked in his direction, not 100% sure who he was, which made Ash quite sad as he thought she would recognise him. But just then, she giggled behind her hand, smiled, and waved at Ash.

"You thought I wouldn't recognise you?" Misty shouted, running towards Ash with a Vaporeon by her side.

They both stopped as they were a metre away from each other, smiling in each other's directions.

"Hey." Ash said, breaking the silence.

"Hi." Misty replied, smiling madly.

They walked closer to one another and hugged warmly, only to be interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey lovebirds, don't start without me!" It was Brock.

"Brock!" They both shouted in unison, but then pulled away from each other, visibly embarrassed.

The black-haired boy stood aside and watched the trio reunite, as Misty smiled at him, like she was trying to make sure she still knew he was there.

The three stood in a circle, smiling at each other.

"Vaporeoooonn~" Misty's pokémon sniggered.

Misty knew what Vaporeon was saying, and she didn't like it.

She blushed and turned to Vaporeon.

"NO! DONT YOU DARE! WHY WOULD I!?" She shouted at Vaporeon.

"What's the matter, what did Vaporeon say?" Ash Ketchum asked, confused.

Misty's blush had faded as she replied, "Silly stuff." And folded her arms.

"I see you finally got the pokémon you wanted, eh Misty?" Brock chimed in.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I got this baby as a gift. Isn't it cute?" Misty replied, kissing her vaporeon on the cheek.

"Misty you find everything cute." Ash replied, trying his hardest not to laugh.

Misty stared at him, then started laughing. Brock and Ash were confused, as Misty would usually bop him on the head or shout at him. So they couldn't help but join in. Ash and Brock both noticed that Misty had changed alot, her hair had grown longer, her eyes more ocean blue, and her personality was different. Of course, they wouldn't know her if her personality was ALL different. You never know, she might just be putting on an act for the day since she didn't want to ruin the meeting. But other than that, she was a beautiful young lady, and Ash and Brock both noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 2):

"So, Misty, who's that guy over there?" Ash questioned.

They all turned to the boy, which made him surprised.

"Oh, him? Uuuhhh...he..." She starts blushing. "Uuuhhh...he's...just...a friend." Although she was telling the truth, there was something more to it. Ash wasn't even sure if she had feelings for him anymore.

"Are you sure?" Brock asked.

"What are you implying!? Anyway, let's go meet your friends, shall we?" She had no chill, Vaporeon and her ran over to Serena, Max and May.

"She's still Misty." Ash said.

"You got that right." Brock agreed.

Brock and Ash followed Misty close behind.

"Hi! I'm May! I've heard SO MUCH about you!" May said, shaking Misty's hand.

"Uuuuuh...hi?" She produced a half genuine half fake smile. May seemed a bit obsessive over Misty. A little bit of obsession is okay, but Misty was hoping it doesn't get out-of-hand.

"Im Serena." Serena said to Brock, shaking his hand firmly.

She didn't bother shaking Misty's hand, only gave her a dirty look and scoffed.

Misty wasn't impressed. The girl was about 2 years younger than her and Ash, so she should act like it.

"I'll...be back." Misty said to Ash.

"Hm? Wait! Where are you going?" Ash asked firmly.

Misty ran off into the woods.

"Misty!" Brock shouted. "I'll go get her-"

"No, it's okay. I will. You look after these, we'll meet you at the café." Ash insisted.

Brock was hesitant, but he trusted Ash, alot.

Brock smiled. "Well, ok."

Ash ran off to find Misty. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu popped out of Ash's backpack. He completely forgot about Pikachu...Pikachu hadn't seen Misty yet. Ash was eager to make the two meet again. The further Ash and Pikachu wondered mindlessly into the forest, the more lost the two became. Just as Ash was about to call out to Misty, there she was, sitting down by a lake.

Ash was going to run to her, but she was already accompanied. It was by the same boy Ash had seen before with Misty. Ash was always one for earwigging, so he jumped behind a bush and listened to the boy and girl's conversation.

"Misty?" The boy said.

"Yes, Red?"

(Ah, Red. That's his name I'm guessing. Better keep listening...) Ash thought.

"Do...do you...love me?"

Misty jumped up and turned to Red, blushing.

"W-Why do you ask?" Misty said, blushing even more.

"Because you seem like you love that Ash kid, and-"

"Excuse me? I do not 'love him', he is my FRIEND! You see, there's a difference between 'boyfriend' and 'boy friend'. It's this little space we like to call the FRIEND ZONE. And you're in it!" Misty crossed her arms and turned the other direction, which happened to be the direction Ash was in.

"A-Ash!?" Misty shouted, blushing.

"AaaoOOAGH!" Ash fell backwards onto his bottom and Pikachu ran up to Misty and jumped up on her.

"PIKA!"

Misty turned to find that Red had vanished, so she had no other choice but to talk to Ash, she couldnt run away again.

"W-...What are you doing!?- Wait... Were...Were you EARWIGGING!?" Misty took a step backwards with Pikachu on her head.

"Wait! Misty, I can explain!" Ash said, his hands out in front of him.

"Explain!?" She gently kissed Pikachu on the forehead and put him on the ground, then proceeded to fold her arms and turn the other way.

"You cant explain this! You were trying to ruin my personal life! Do you know who that boy is!?" Misty screamed.

Ash shook his head, guiltfully.

"NO! EXACTLY! SO ITS MY CHOICE IF I CHOOSE TO SHARE MY PERSONAL LIFE WITH HIM! IF I WANTED TO TELL YOU, I WOULD HAVE DONE IT SOONER!" She stormed of, a tear in her eye.

"Vaporeon..." Vaporeon turned around to Pikachu for 5 seconds, but then followed it's master.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 3):

Ash sat there, starstruck on the ground.

"What just happened?" Ash said, confused.

"What just happened is you've lost Misty for good." It was Red.

"Oh yeah? Well where were you when she needed you? I didnt see you anywhere!" Ash insulted.

"I was gone long before you were discovered, Ashy boy! You've broken Misty's trust! She may not love me, sure, but you've broken the trust you built up all those years. And she's snapped. What would have happened if she admitted to loving you, huh?!" Red was doing a good job of guilt tripping Ash.

Ash blushed a little bit. "She doesnt love me though. We're friends." Ash looked at the floor.

"I wouldn't say you're friends after that stunt you pulled, Mr. Daredevil. If she had have said she loved you, and you heard, but then she found out you heard, that would be a horrible experience for her. She may have loved you, but wanted your relationship to stay the same, but then that you would have found out, it wouldnt have, would it? I think you owe her an apology! Snooping on someone's conversations can be heartbreaking. I cant guarantee thay she'll accept the apology, but atleast she'll know you tried, and she'll be grateful for that! I actually care about her, and if you did the same, you would take my advice!"

Red walked off, a job complete.

"Did...Did I just get given a lecture?"

"Pika-chu." Pikachu nodded his head.

"Ash!" An out-of-breath Serena was running his way.

"Serena, what's up?"

"Pika-pi!"

"It- *breath* It's *breath*" She put 1 finger up.

(2 minutes later)

"It's Max, May and Brock! Team Rocket have them!" Serena shouted.

"Come on Pikachu, we have to save them!" Ash shouted.

"PIKA!" Pikachu agreed.

They all ran to the café in a hurry.

"Ahahaha!~" Jessie laughed.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it DOUBLE!" James chimed in...

"To protect the world from devestation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love~"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie~"

"James~"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Meowth then jumps in.

"MeeeeOWTH! Thats right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouts.

"Hello, Ash!~"

"Have you come for your friends? Well, they're not here!" James splutters.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jessie smacks him on the head hard, leaving Serena and Ash in confusion.

Ash notices that Team Rocket's clothes are soaked.

"What's up with your outfit?" Ash asks.

"How dare you bash our choice of fashion!" James defends.

"I know! Who do you think you are you RAT!" Jessie joins in.

Meowth scratches the both of them on their faces.

"You idiots, he's not bashing your fashion he's on about why your clothes are wet! Cant you get anything right!?"

"Ooooooh! Well because we already got beat, but we're not supposed to let you know that you see-"

"IDIOT!" Jessie smacks him once more.

"WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO LET THEM KNOW!"

"Did you say you already got beaten?" Ash questioned.

"Yes, they did." It was Brock.

"And all because of Misty!" May said.

"She saved us all!" Max said.

"Oh well...now they know...Looks like Team Rockets done here, we'll be blasting off again!" They jumped into the ocean and swam away furiously in a submarine.

"Misty saved you?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I did. I've got to admit they are very sad old hags, arent they? You'd think they'd have learnt their lesson and stopped following you after all these years but guess not." It was Misty with her Vaporeon.

"Uuuh...thank you Misty!" Ash said.

"Mm. Yes. Ok."

"Is something wrong Misty?" May asked.

"We can talk about it if you-."

"Everythings fine. Im just nervous. If you need me I'll be at the dock training my Pokémon."

Misty once again walked off.

"This is getting a bit weird now." Says Max.

"May, maybe you should try talking to her this time. Last time really didnt go well for me." Ash said, chuckling.

"Uh...ok! Yeah, sure!" May replied, dashing off quickly.

(With Misty)

Misty had both Starmi and Vaporeon out, battling each other. "Come on guys! I know you're friends, this is just training, remember? Now, make up your own moves, and I'll jot down some notes..." Misty says.

"*Sigh* I wonder if Ash still likes me..." Misty whispers under her breath.

"What'cha talking about?" May asked, right behind Misty.

"AaaaAAOAGH!" Misty fell into the water, surprised.

"Blegh!" Misty spat out some sea water. "Dont scare me like that May!"

"Oh...Sorry..." May said, upset.

"*Sigh* Its okay..." Misty replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 4):

"So, Misty." May started.

Misty raised an eyebrow.

"I see you may like a little someone I know..." May finished, smirking.

Misty blushed.

"And who may THAT be!?" She said in an angry tone, although she knew who it was.

"Oh, you know!" May teased.

"I do? Never met someone named 'Oh'." Misty replied.

"Eh..." May was beaten.

"Anyway, what did you want?" Misty asked.

"What?" May replied.

"You never told me why you came to me, only teased me about an apparent 'crush'." Misty stated.

"Well, I really came to see...whats up? Why have you been so down lately?" May asked, nicely.

"*Sigh* It really is of no importance right now..." Misty said, not very confident.

"You can tell me..." May reassured her.

"She doesnt have to if she doesnt want to. If she wants to be left alone, grant her that wish and give her some peace!" It was Red.

"Hmph. What do you want, Red?" Misty asked, blushing.

"Uhh...I want to take you on a date?" He replied.

"R-Really?" Misty asked, blushing alot.

"No. I was wondering if-" Misty cut off Red with a *SMACK*!

"OOWWWWWWWWW! What was that for?!" Red asked, holding the red mark with his palms.

"DONT PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS!" Misty shouted.

"Hahaha, you like me.~" Red ran off laughing and flailing his arms up in the air.

"SO INFURIATING! One minute he's serious then he's all jolly and immature! It's just like Brock!" Misty liked comparing Red to Brock, especially since it matched so well.

"Wow, you're really lucky, you know that? You've got it all, the looks, the talent, the voice, the everything! Boys are head-over-heels for you!" May complimented.

"Never the boys I actually like..." Misty whispered.

"Thank you, May. But I think you should be on your way now, Ash is waiting for you." Misty hurried.

"Oh...ok..." May replied, a little sad that the ginger girl wanted her to leave so soon.

"There's a big party tommorow, May, I was wondering if you could ask everyone to come, y'know, Ash, you, Max, Serena, and Brock. Im not very happy at the moment so if you could ask them that would be wonderful. Its at the Big Crescentball, near the café, it's in 2 days. Thanks."

Misty asked politely, smiling.

May hesitated, but smiled back.

"Sure. See ya' soon Misty!"

May rushed off.

Misty smiled as the energetic girl ran off to tell the others.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu was floating in the water, on Vaporeon's back.

"Huh?" Misty looked both ways, but Ash was nowhere to be seen.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here?" Misty questioned, pulling Pikachu out of the water and sitting him next to her.

"Vaporeon. Vaporeon, Vaporeon."

Vaporeon said.

"He came to see if I was okay, and to play with you?" Misty asked in reply to Vaporeon's statement.

"Vaporeon." Vaporeon nodded.

This baffled the girl, as to how long the electric mouse had been there and why it came, despite Ash not being here, and May already coming to check.

Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms and cuddled her, Misty cuddled back.

"I missed you Pikachu. I...I also missed Ash alot. I remember all the journey's we had. Can you?"

Pikachu nodded.

"I just want it to be like that again...but it seems Ash has already made new friends, like I wasn't worth anything anymore."

Pikachu gave a sad look and shook his head.

"Pika! Pika-pi Pika-chu!" Pikachu said. Misty didnt understand, so she got Vaporeon to translate.

"You're telling me Ash never forgot about me? That he always told his friends stories about me and Brock?"

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Oh Pikachu...he didnt even call. How am I supposed to believe he never forgot about me? I bet he did all the time. But that doesnt matter, its not like I was the only girl acquaintance in his life. He has better things to do than worry about me all the time. It was silly to think for even a second he would stop and think about me." Misty replied, a tear in her eye.

"Pika-chu..." Pikachu wiped the tear from her eye and hugged her.

"Awww, you're so sweet Pikachu..." Misty hugged Pikachu back.

"It's getting late. We should head home for the camp site." Misty insisted.

"Pika-pi." Pikachu nodded and got on Vaporeon's back.

"Starmi! Return!" Misty shouted, collecting Starmi in the Pokéball.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 5):

(Back at the campsite)

"So, yeah. Misty wanted me to tell you since she apparently wasnt happy enough to do it herself." May explained to everyone.

"A party?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah!" May replied.

"Sounds fun." Ash butts in.

"It probably will be." Brock says.

"So shall we set the tents up?" Max asks.

"Lets hop to it." Brock replies.

15 minutes later.

"Almost done, one tent to go! Ash, hand me it." Brock demands.

"Sure-uh..."

Ash looks in the bag, there wasn't another tent.

"I think we may have a problem...there's not another tent." Ash explains.

"Let me check." Brock says.

Brock walks over to the bag, and looks in it, Ash was telling the truth.

"It may have fell out of the bag...Im going to have a look."

Brock said.

5 minutes later Brock came back, a ripped up tent in his hand.

"We do have a problem. Ok, Max and May are still going to be together, um...Serena and Misty are going to have to sleep in a tent together." Brock explains thoroughly.

"Brock...can I talk to you... privately?" Serena asks.

"Sure." They walk off into the woods.

"I dont really like sleeping with people...privacy reasons." Serena explains.

"I see. But where else is Misty supposed to sleep?" Asked Brock.

"Ask her...when she gets back..." Serena says.

"Alright."

(With Misty)

"Hey Pikachu?" Misty started.

"Pika?" Pikachu replied, smiling.

"Does Ash know where you are?"

"Pika." Pikachu nodded.

As Misty walked off, she was thinking of all the old times that Ash, her and Brock had. It's funny. She knew that now they had gotten together, they would carry on traveling like old times, but maybe that statement wasnt true. Maybe it wouldn't be like old times at all. She doubted it. Despite being sad, she continued to the camp site, where she just sat down, and didnt look at anyone, not saying a word.

"Hey...Misty." Brock said.

"Hi." Misty replied, smiling a little.

"Well, one of our tents have been ripped...and, since there's really no where else to go, would you mind sleeping outside? I know you hate it but-" Brock was cut off by a shocked Misty.

"O-Outside? I mean, as long as I have privacy..." Misty said.

"Thats the thing...you wont." Brock stated, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Well...alright. Ill just find somewhere else to get changed." Misty said.

"Really? Misty, thank you. I know how much you hate being outside." Brock thanked.

"Its no problem..." She was lying. It was. It was very beautiful outside but it was crawling with bugs. She hated bugs. Not as much as she hated them before, but...she hated bugs. But she wanted to be a good friend so she slept outside. She set her sleeping bag out, and was just laying there, trying to go to sleep.

Everyone else was asleep, apart from her. Atleast, thats what she thought...

She heard a distant voice saying "Pika!" and sounded like no other than...Pikachu! She wondered where he had gone. And Ash's tent looked empty. Vaporeon was also gone.

"What!?" She whispered.

She got out of her sleeping bag, and walked to where the voices came from.

There was Pikachu and Vaporeon, playing on the dock.

"Vaporeon!" Shouted Misty.

"What are you-!"

"Hey guys, I'm back-!" It was Ash.

"Oh...hi...Misty." He had seen Misty, and she had seen him.

Misty didnt reply, they just stood in silence.

"Vaporeon!" Shouted Vaporeon.

Misty blushed and gritted her teeth angrily.

"Sounds like you and Pikachu." She replied with a snarky comeback.

Vaporeon squirted Misty with her water gun.

"Vaporeon!" Misty shouted.

Ash just stood by, not sure what to do.

"Come on Vaporeon, we need to go back to camp." Misty commanded.

Vaporeon shook her head and kissed Pikachu's cheek.

"Huh? Vaporeon..do..do you love Pikachu?" Misty asked.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu asked also, blushing.

Vaporeon nodded, and then returned into her Pokéball.

Misty stood, staring at Ash and Pikachu, trying to take in what Vaporeon just said.

Pikachu stood there innocently, and blushed.

"Pika?"

"Well, at least she got in her Pokéball finally. Im going to go back to camp." Misty said.

"Pika." Pikachu jumped on to Misty and knocked Vaporeon's ball out of her hand.

"Pikachu!" Said Ash.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu shouted, making Vaporeon come out from her Pokéball.

"Pika-chu..." Pikachu hugged Vaporeon.

Misty sighed and looked at Ash.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked, clearly embarassed.

Ash laughed and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Sure." He replied.

They walked off back into the woods. Misty was trying her best to not make eye contact with Ash whilst on the other hand Ash was trying to stay cool. Misty gave a little cough and said;

"What were you doing out there? And why did you take Vaporeon?"

Ash looked at her, confused.

"I didnt take Vaporeon...Vaporeon was already with Pikachu at the dock.

I tried waking you up but you looked so cute sleeping I didnt want to." Ash laughed, teasing her.

Misty blushed and puffed her cheeks out.

"Shut up. You're the reason I DID wake up!" Misty shouted, giving Ash a playful shove.

Ash laughed.

It was once again quite as they walked into the forest, only to be disturbed by the thought that they were lost.

"Wait, where are we?" Asked Misty.

"I dont know, I was just following you!" Ash said.

"Oh, I dont think so! I was following YOU!" Misty shouted.

They both released a grunt and folded their arms.

"Well, either way, we're lost." Spat Misty.

"I can see that. Let's just keep going until we find something." Said Ash.

"Yeah, because luck's always been on our side." Said Misty, sarcastically.

"Well, I wouldnt say 'luck'...more like...pure skill." Said Ash, sheepishly grinning.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot." Said Misty.

"Wait...Where's Vaporeon and Pikachu?" She followed.

"Huh?" Ash then noticed a giant hole further ahead of them. He ran off to the hole, to see Vaporeon and Pikachu unconscious at bottom.

"Hey Misty! Over here!" Ash called out.

"Coming!" Misty yelled, running over to Ash.

She noticed the big hole.

"Whats this?" She said as she leaned over to see Vaporeon and Pikachu.

"*Gasp* Vaporeon! Pikachu! Are you alright!?" She realised they were both knocked out cold an unable to answer.

"Great! They're both not able to get up themselves and I left my Pokémon back at the campsite!" Misty realised.

"So did I..." Said Ash. "And we're lost, so we cant go back to get our Pokémon! Bulbasaur would've been great to help them get up!"

"We're just going to have to work with what we have. I would say the hole is about...hmmm..." Misty inspected the hole, measuring its depth. "7 metres deep...So both of us put together is about 2.5 metres...we'd need to fill a 6.5 metre gap. With the extra 1 metre for precautions."

"Very clever, Misty. See if you can pull those vines off of that tree, they should be strong enough!" Ash said.

He pointed to a rather large tree with vines hanging from it.

Misty nodded and ran to the tree, but then stopped in fear as she got to the tree, like she was paralysed in terror.

"Whats the matter, Misty?" Asked Ash, anxiously waiting for an answer.

"K...K...Ka..." Misty stuttered in a scared manner.

"Come on Misty, spit it out!" Ash commanded.

"KAKUNAS!" She trembled as she spoke, and then dashed back to Ash, hiding behind him.

Ash let out a rather obnoxious laugh as he pointed at Misty.

"Misty? You're scared of Kakunas!? Hahaha!" He sniggered.

"I dont get what's so funny, mister. You wont be laughing after I tell you this-" Misty was cut off by more laughing.

"What? That you're not only afraid of bug Pokémon? Pokémon that dont move too? I already know! Haha..." Ash sniggered.

Although Ash's laugh was cute to Misty, she was furious with him. She wacked him across the head and shouted at the top of her lungs:

"LET ME FINISH, YOU IMBECILE! WHEREVER THERE'S KAKUNA THERE'S BEEDRI-!"

"BUZZZZZZZZ" A swarm of Beedrill swooped in and knocked Ash and Misty into the hole, rendering them also unconscious.

"Eh..." Misty finally woke up, rubbing her head, she couldn't see Pikachu, Ash or Vaporeon anywhere near her in the hole.

"They got out and left me here, those selfish scrooges." Misty insulted.

"ASH! PIKACHU! VAPOREON!"

...

No answer. She tried again.

"ASH! PIKACHU! VAPOREON! YOU BETTER COME GET ME NOW!" Misty demanded.

...

But still, no answer.

Misty sat there in silence, hoping for Ash to return, he didn't. She was getting ticked off now.

"Misty? Do you need help?" It was Red, he leaned over the hole to talk to her.

"Oh, its you." She said.

"Yes, its me. Do you need help getting out?" Red replied.

Misty hesitated.

"I suppose." She replied. "I've already been ditched by my 'friends', and even Vaporeon."

"Stay there." Red said, "I'll get something to haul you up."

"No Red, I think I'm just going to climb out of the hole. Because its not like I cant stay here, is it?" She remarked, sarcastically.

"Shut up. It's a figure of speech." He replied.

"I wish you were a figure of speech." Misty muttered.

"I heard that!" Red shouted down the hole.

"Good! I wanted you to!" She shouted back up.

"Sure you did." He replied, rolling his eyes.

Misty sat there, waiting for Red to find something to pull her up with, in the meanwhile, she was thinking about Pikachu, Ash and Vaporeon. How could they have just ditched her like that? They must have had a very good reason, because even Vaporeon abandoned her, which she knew she would never do. She scratched at the dirt walls surrounding her, helping her boredom get the best of her.

After 5 minutes of waiting, a vine shot down the tunnel and slapped Misty in the eye.

"Ow! Thanks for the effort, Red, but be more careful when you're trying to save me!" Misty shouted furiously.

"Sorry!" He shouted.

Misty grunted.

"Just pull me up!" She yapped.

She wrapped her hands round the vine and used her legs to walk up the gravel and dirt wall. She got to the top and she jumped out of the hole.

"Thanks." Misty said crossing her arms, blushing and looking the other way.

"No problem." He smiled innocently.

Red then saw her blush, so he started blushing himself. Misty then saw his red cheeks and yapped:

"What are you blushing at!?"

Red jumped and turned the other way. He coughed, clearing his throat.

"Lets um...lets go." He managed to say.

Misty tutted and walked along with him.

She constantly noticed that her hot friend kept looking her way, and it made her a bit uncomfortable.

He carried on doing it until Misty had had enough and stepped up.

"Yeah, Red?" She questioned.

"I didnt say anything." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you keep staring at me, is there a reason for this?" She asked, and folded her arms.

He was silent for a moment, like he was thinking.

"Ok miss, lock me up. 'Red: Crime - staring at Misty.' Hahaha." He laughed.

"I just wanted to know! You've been doing it for a while and it was creeping me out." She admitted.

"'Wanna get in the van? I've got candy~' Hue hue hue. Hahaha...I'm not creepy at the slightest." He defended.

"You keep telling yourself that, honey, Ima see if I can find the campsite." She teased.

"You do you, I'll do me." He said chuckling.

"It's like half past twelve at night, so where could have Ash gone other than the camp site? Either way, when I find him, he better have a good reason for leaving me, or he's dead!" Misty shouted.

"So he is you boyfriend?..." Red assumed with a sad look on his face.

"What!? No!" Misty blushed. "Where did you get that idea from, you weirdo!?"

"You just said he left you." Red explained, still having the same sad look only a bit less...depressing.

"I meant 'left' as in he ditched me! Not dumped me! We're not even dating! I dont love him! He doesnt love me!" Misty shouted.

Red smirked at Misty and sniggered.

"Lies..." He mumbled.

Luckily, Misty hadn't heard him.

Red thought: So, Misty loves him? It's obvious, isn't it? The way she acts whenever his name is brought up, how she acts around him, all sorts. Not like I care! Pfft...why would I? It's just all silly nonsense.

They walked and walked until the got to the dock.

"Hey!" Misty shouted, running towards the dock. "This is where May confronted me! We're not far from the campsite at all!"

"That's great and all, but then...I have to leave. I have a hotel." Red said sadly.

"Oh...yeah, I..I forgot. Um...get safe home." Misty smiled.

Red blushed and turned the other way to hide his embarrassment.

"You too." He said, then they parted ways to meet at the party or before that.

Red walked towards the Gramboltuin 5 star Hotel whilst Misty walked off into the bug infested forest to their warm but gross campsite.

5 minutes later.

Misty could see smoke blaring up into the clouds from out of the forest trees, so the fire must be alit, she thought. Which was great for Misty, it just made it easier for her to find.


	6. Chapter 6

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 6):

She continued to walk to the smoke, until what her eyes met was no campfire. Trees were burning, fire spreading everywhere. Misty couldnt believe her eyes...The forest was burning!

She covered her mouth in hope she wouldnt die of smoke inhalation.

She gasped hard.

"Vaporeon! Ash! Pikachu! Brock! GUYS! Where are you?..."

She fainted on the floor.

She woke up in a bed with Ash, Pikachu, Vaporeon, Max, Brock, May and Serena looking down at her.

"Shes awake!" Whispered May.

Misty's head was hurting, she held her head and whispered:

"Ow...my head really hurts..."

"How you holding up?" Ash smiled, making Misty blush a little.

Misty was still phased.

"What...happened?" She asked.

"Brock managed to pull me, Pikachu and Vaporeon out of the hole, but he didnt see you at the time, and we were still knocked out. He woke us up a few minutes later to tell us that there was a forest fire. We told Brock that you were still in the hole but we couldnt find our way back. Luckily though, Brock reassured us that the fire wasnt anywhere near you. Vaporeon did a good job of putting out the fire, then we found you, out of the hole and unconscious on the ground. We took you to the nearest Pokémon centre to see if you were okay. We were told to let you rest and you'll be fine by morning, now we're here." Ash long-windedly explained.

Misty looked around the room to see that she was in fact in a Pokémon centre. She looked out of the window to see no smoke uprising from the forest, they really did put out the fire. Misty couldnt hold it back anymore, she broke into tears. This made everyone shocked as they had never even seen Misty shed a tear before.

Ash gave a sad look.

"D...Dont cry!" He spluttered, before placing his hand on her shoulder.

The feeling of warmness and understanding that she could sense within his body made her shudder.

Suddenly, a feeling of guilt overcame her.

(Why...Why do I feel so...so...so guilty?) She thought sadly.

Misty looked up at Ash and smiled warmly.

"Thanks."

Ash smiled back.

"No problem."

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, until, breaking the silence, Brock said:

"Get a room!"

Misty gave him a death stare and wacked him on the head.

"At least I HAVE someone to et a room with." She insulted.

Brock gave a sad look and Ash sniggered.

"Wait-...uhhh...that... came out wrong..." Misty said scratching her head and looking at the floor.

Ash laughed nervously at Misty, with Misty laughing nervously with him.

"Anyway...Where's Vaporeon?..." Misty asked anxiously.

The others gave a sad look whilst Ash looked at the floor and said:

"Well, she...she got injured whilst putting out the fire. Nurse Joy said if she's not better by this morning...she'll...she'll die."

Misty covered her mouth, silently screaming inside. Tears once again started to run down her face at the same time as they stopped. She wiped her eyes, and turned to Nurse Joy.

"Where is Vaporeon's room, I want to see her." She said, rather serious.

Nurse Joy widened her eyes the slightest bit in shock to how serious she was.

"She...Well...Her room is down the hallway, room B38." Nurse Joy said, handing Misty a key, presumably to unlock the door.

"Thank you." Misty said, looking Nurse Joy straight in the eye.

Misty turned and walked out of the room and down the hallway. She carried on walking until she came to a big door marked 'B38'. She got the key out of her pocket and put it into the key hole, then she turned it slowly and opened the wee door. She walked inside and turned on the light. There, sitting on the table was her Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon..." Wined Vaporeon.

Misty ran towards Vaporeon and squeezed her tightly in her arms.

"Im glad you're okay..." Misty said.

They pulled away from the hug and smiled.

"I take it you're feeling a bit better?" Misty asked, producing a warm smile.

Vaporeon smiled back and nodded. Misty picked Vaporeon up and proceeded to walk back to the room she was in.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon said.

"You want to walk? Ok...I guess it will build up a bit of strength." Misty replied, gently placing the now-healthy Vaporeon on the floor.

Misty walked back into the health clinic room with an alright Vaporeon at her side.

She looked around the room, smiling, to see faces smiling back.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon shouted, jumping in excitement.

"Ahahaha!" Laughing was all that was heard as everyone crowded around Vaporeon and praised her for being okay and saving the forest.

Misty giggled a little, but then felt two taps on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Misty spluttered, confused as she turned around.

Serena stood there, sadly looking down at the floor and twiddling her fingers.

"S-Sorry..." Serena finally said.

"What?" Misty said, still baffled.

"I-Im sorry for being so mean to you when we first met...I...I didnt really know what to think of you at f-first. It's just...I got a little jealous...when I saw how Ash looked at you...B-but now I realise that it's not all about me...I...*sigh*...I was being selfish." Serena said, looking Misty in the eyes with a sad look. No one else could hear the conversation but these two, which was a good thing.

Misty blushed the slightest bit, but remained serious.

"You have it all wrong! I...he...We're friends. But, I accept your apology. I've done it a few times too, can't blame a girl for trying." Misty said, smiling warmly and placing her hand on Serena's shoulder.

Serena smiled back and said:

"Thank you, Misty. I didnt actually think you would accept my apology...I was being very mean."

"People make mistakes. And thats okay if you learn from them." Misty said, taking her hand off of her shoulder and turning back to Vaporeon.

Serena stood next to Misty and asked:

"May I pet Vaporeon?"

"You may." Misty giggled.

Nurse Joy came into the room with some papers in her hands.

"Misty could you please come over here?" Nurse Joy asked sweetly.

Misty swiftly walked over to Nurse Joy.

"Since you had a stay at the Pokémon centre and you aren't a Pokémon, I'm going to need you to fill out some of these forms. They're mainly just questions about the incident and if you were injured...etc." She explained, handing Misty the forms and a pen.

"That's fine with me. Thank you for taking care of me and my Vaporeon Nurse Joy, I dont know what I'd have done without you!" Misty said smiling.

"It's just my job!" Nurse Joy giggled.

"So it is." Misty giggled back.

Nurse Joy left Misty to fill out the forms whilst everyone was flawning over Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon..." (This is ridiculous...I feel like a dog.) Vaporeon said.

Pikachu giggled and patted Vaporeon on the head.

"Pika!" (Good doggy!) Pikachu sniggered.

Vaporeon soaked Pikachu playfully as Pikachu got on top of Vaporeon and rode around on her back for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 7):

Misty sighed heavily as she sat next to Ash on the peer watching their in-love Pokémon play with each other. Ash turned to Misty and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Misty? You look sad.." Ash asked sympathetically.

Misty looked at Ash with her bedazzled blue eyes, which made Ash blush a little.

"I'm not even sure myself..." Misty replied, looking at her marine reflection in the sparkling water.

Ash also looked at her beautiful reflection, then the real thing, and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out soon." He said lightly.

"Yeah..." She softly whispered back.

Ash saw Red approaching and he scowled.

"What's HE doing here?" He muttered.

"Misty!" Red shouted.

Misty turned around to see Red's figure sprinting towards her.

Misty smiled.

"Hey, Red." She said a little sadly.

"You seem sad...well, I've come to ask you something that might cheer you up...now that I've gathered up some courage..." He replied, smirking with beautiful crimson red eyes.

Misty blushed.

"W-What might that be?" She stuttered as she got lost in his passionate eyes.

"Where is this going?" Ash mumbled angrily.

Red grabbed Misty's hand and Misty blushed madly.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, making Misty's face turn the colour of his eyes.

Ash was overtook by jealousy as he slapped Red's hand, making Red pull it back in pain.

"What are you trying to do!? In case you haven't noticed, me and Misty were having a conversation!" Ash shouted.

All of a sudden, Red started chuckling - all of this happening whilst Misty was shocked to oblivion in the background.

"I see: you're jealous, aren't you?" Red replied, smirking.

"N-No!" He said, blushing.

"Then you wouldn't have done that. I don't understand your problem, let Misty make her own decisions, besides, you really wouldn't win a single round against me~" He said, pulling out a Pokéball with an aerodactyl in it.

Ash sweatdropped as Red asked: "And what's YOUR best Pokémon? But trust me, this is my weakest. I'm a Pokémon master, unlike you. I've achieved MY dream, you just give away all of your Pokémon and don't catch anything."

Misty stood up and stomped her foot.

"Both of you quit it! You're acting like children! (Apart from the fact you are...) But this is just silly! Don't I get a say in this!?" Misty screamed, still blushing from earlier.

"You were. But this imbecile stopped you, just because HE can't get someone like you." Red smirked.

Misty blushed.

"Come on, Vaporeon." She commanded as she walked away from both of the boys.

"Great job ROMEO!" Ash shouted at Red.

"Whatever, she's bound to say yes. I met that girl before you, loser." He smirked as Red also walked off in the direction that Misty went in.

Ash gritted his teeth as he shouted to Red:

"I'll show YOU who's jealous!"

*With Misty*

"So AGGRAVATING!" She shouted as she kicked the ground and clenched her fists.

"Vaporeon?" Vaporeon asked.

"Well, Vaporeon, I don't like either of them when they act like this." Misty replied, gritting her teeth.

Misty sighed as she heard Red's voice say:

"You still haven't given me an answer."

"Maybe because I don't WANT to!?" She said, blushing, STILL.

Red started laughing.

Misty turned around angrily.

"What are you LAUGHING AT!?" She shouted loudly at Red.

"Of course you do! I know you like me." He said, smirking, making Misty blush some more.

"Oh, please." She said sarcastically.

"Say yes and show me how you feel about me." Red commanded, now standing in front of Misty.

Misty was shocked as she looked up to his beautiful eyes, she wanted to say yes, but she snapped out of the trance as she said:

"Honey, I dont have enough middle fingers to show you how I feel."

Red started chuckling and he cupped her chin, lifting her up to his gorgeous face again.

"You always were a little feisty thing, weren't you?" He winked at her, making Misty's faded blush come back instantly.

Misty pushed Red off of her.

"I remember a certain someone saying 'Oooooh Misty can make her OWN decisions blah blah blah'!" She mimicked using silly hand movements to accompany her speech.

"I did say that. But, you haven't said no. Misty, give me a chance." Red said, staring into her ocean blue eyes.

"URGH! FINE!" She shouted, blushing madly and gritting her teeth.

Red chuckled a bit.

"I knew you'd say yes. We've been 'friends' for so long, but I see the way you look at me." He explained, whilst a big grin spread across his face.

Misty blushed.

"You better shut your mouth before I change my darn mind." She threatened cutely whilst pointing a finger in his face.

"Cute." Red said, smirking.

"Shut your trap." Misty replied

"So anyway, where are we having the date?" Red asked.

"What? I thought you knew... You're the one who asked!" Misty shouted.

"Calm down. Of course I have it sorted. Im just messing with you! Well, tommorow we could go to the Beaumont Resturant?" Red asked politely.

"Thanks for being a gentleman and all and asking me out, but I can't make tommorow. The Big Crescentball is on!" Misty shouted.

"Great. We'll go there." Red grinned.

"Wait wha-!?"

"So all your friends can see, ok?" He chuckled, interrupting Misty.

"This is not on, Red! I'll only go on a date with you if you promise me one thing!" Misty said.

Red raised an eyebrow, implying her to carry on.

"You'll let me do what I want to do. No dragging me around and stuff, I get to do what I please." Misty continued.

Red hesitated, then nodded his head.

"Agreed." Red replied, bowing.


	8. Chapter 8

Pokémon - Old Friends. (Part 8):

Misty woke up at 7 o'clock, since her day had to have an early start, especially since there was a big event today. She despised that it was her 'date' but she got to do what she wanted, meaning she could hang out with her friends the majority of the time. She reflected on most of the things Red had said, like:

"I've seen the way you look at me."

And stuff like that. It was kind of mind-boggling. She wasn't sure if she DID love Red. She wasn't sure she loved anyone just yet.

"Great, another day of complete and utter rubbish." She sarcastically smiled whilst getting out of her sleeping bag.

*10 minutes later*

Misty was walking downtown to find the perfect dress for the ball, even though she wasnt too keen on showing her feminine side off often.

She carried on walking until she stopped at a flashing store named: 'Beaumont Beauty'. Misty walked inside and looked around, the dresses were lovely. She had about 1,000,000,000 Pokédollars on her at the time so she was financially queen on getting whatever dress she wanted. As she walked farther into the shop, getting sucked up by the tremendous amount of stylish fashion it had, she noticed something glistening in a hidden corner. She walked over to it, and what Misty's eyes lay upon was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

All of a sudden, making Misty jump a little, a woman came out from behind the dress.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked.

Misty was still staring at the dress in awe.

"Miss?" She shouted a bit louder than last time.

"Huh?" That seemed to do the trick, Misty snapped out of her gawking gaze.

"Are you in need of assistance?" The worker asked once more.

"Well...this dress...it looks really beautiful, I was wondering if I could buy it?" The dress was a light blue colour, and it was a long, cute puffy dress, she loved it.

"I'm afraid it comes at a large price...You see, this dress was only shipped to us a couple of days ago and is 100% silk...It would be rather expensive, and you'd have to pre-order it." The woman replied.

"Well...How much would it be then?" Misty asked, taking out her wallet and flashing her money at the staff member.

It looked as like the woman's eyes sparkled as she was shown Misty's wallet.

"I believe you MAY be able to afford it! 650,000 Pokédollars."

"Wow...that's alot...But I guess it makes sense. I'll take it!" Misty smiled enthusiastically.

"Great!" The cashier chimed in. "Come over here and I'll sort it out for you! We also have a pure white pearled bobble to go with the dress!"

She handed Misty a bobble.

"So, 650,000 Pokédollars huh? Alright...let me... She pulled out the money and handed it to the lady.

"Thanks for shopping with Beaumont Beauty! Would you like a coat hanger and a bag?" The woman asked.

"Yes, please." Said Misty, smiling.

She walked out of the shop struggling to carry her massive bag, which fortunately a boy came to help.

"Excuse me miss, would you like help with your bags?" Came a familiar but unrecognizable voice.

Misty turned around, and there...standing in front of her...was Georgie. The boy who asked her on a date a few years back. He hasn't changed much - he was still VERY cute - his eyes had gotten more blue...but that was all.

"G-Georgie!?" Shouted Misty, squinting her eyes.

Georgie looked a bit confused.

"Sorry...do I...know you?" Georgie hesitated then shouted: "Wait...Misty!?"

Misty smiled.

"Didn't think I'd see you her- uuuhhh...why are you doing that?" Misty sweatdropped as Georgie was inspecting her from head to toe.

"Your hair's gotten longer...you eyes are more dark blue, and you have a different outfit! I like it!" Blushed Georgie.

"Seems he still has a crush on me..." Mumbled Misty.

They stood in silence for a while until Misty awkwardly broke the silence.

"Ok...It's been nice seeing you around Georgie...I'm...gonna go now." Misty said, walking off slowly with the heavy bag still in her hand.

"Wait!" Shouted Georgie, running up to Misty. "I thought I was...carrying your bags?"

Georgie was blushing madly.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Fine. You can come along with me if you want."

"That's not-..."

"Georgie, I can see right through you."

Georgie was left silent. Misty gave him one handle of the bag, and she had the other handle.

"What's even...*huff* in this thing!?" Shouted Georgie.

"A *huff* dress!" Misty said back.

"A DRESS!? Of all things, a DRESS has to be the heavy thing in the bag!" Shouted Georgie, making hand movements with his free hand.

"Hurry up and help me carry this thing then! Yes, I know. It is VERY heavy for a dress! I get it! Now put you hands on the handle and get it to the fitting rooms down the road!" Misty shouted at Georgie.

"Why didn't you go in the Beaumont dressing rooms?" Georgie asked.

"There were none. Typical, isn't it? A clothes shop, WITHOUT a dressing room!" Misty shouted, puffing her cheeks out in anger.

"You look cute when you're angry!" Georgie teased, laughing.

"Shut up!" Shouted Misty, making Georgie sweatdrop and laugh nervously.

Misty looked away.

(Why the hell is everyone saying that! I look horrible when I'm angry.) Misty thought.

(Oh man...She's even more beautiful than before...) Georgie thought, blushing.

He secretly stared at Misty as he said:

"Funny seeing you here...in...uh...the city of love..."

"The city of love?" Misty said, turning to him, confused.

"Yeah...Didn't you know? This is the city of love..." Georgie replied, looking away to hide his massive blush.

"Oh...Why did you tell me this exactly?" Misty asked.

"I said it's funny seeing you here because you're not much of a...a love bug." Georgie replied, smiling nervously.

Misty nodded her head slightly.

They walked around the block until they got to the dressing room.

Misty pulled out her dress and showed it to Georgie.

"That's nice...but why did you get the dress exactly?" He asked in question.

"The Big CrescentBall..." Misty replied, smiling.

"Oh...I'm going there!" Georgie replied, smiling back.

"Sweet, you'll have to meet my friends." Giggled Misty.

"Sounds good!" Chuckled Georgie back.

"Look after these will you?" She said, giving him her other bags.

Georgie nodded as Misty walked into the changing rooms. She threw her clothes onto the top of the changing room's door, hanging it off. Georgie decided to be a gentleman and turn the other way, as Misty let out grunts, struggling to get into the puffy dress.

"Ergh! This is SO ANNOYING! This is the LAST time I show off my girly side!" Was all that could be heard along with moans of frustration and irritance as Georgie stood awkwardly outside.

"There!" Misty finally heaved as she continued to open the door.

Georgie's jaw dropped as he saw the most gorgeous girl in his midst.

"What...do you think?" Misty smiled sweetly as she showed off her beautiful body.

(What she looks like: . /search?q=mistys+manga+dress&client=ms-android-samsung&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiV4JrKj4PPAhWIOhoKHTq8DnIQ_AUICCgB&biw=320&bih=454#imgrc=cexrWQkwZxx1mM%3A )

"You look...amazing!" Admitted Georgie as he blushed heavily.


End file.
